


The Dragons' Mommy

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Cages, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dom/sub, Eavesdropping, F/M, Hanzo is the more obedient boy, Hanzo's Tiddies, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Reader/Mommy put cock cages on Genji and Hanzo weeks ago, and now they're ready to have them off for play. Mommy kink, not actual mommy.Proofread bypoutypanic





	1. Chapter 1

The Shimada brothers arrive at your door. They knock and wait for you to answer. When you open the door, they politely ask to come in with a bow. They know it pleases you to pull this cultural stuff of theirs on you, even if you don't know much about it. You let them in, and they try to enter at the same time, bumping shoulders.

When they shoot each other a charged look, you know there might be trouble.

"Watch where you are going," says Hanzo.

"I am tired."

"We are both tired!" Hanzo yells.

You raise an eyebrow.

Hanzo and Genji Shimada have been wearing cock cages for a long while, Hanzo hiding his easily beneath his pants and Genji's beneath a pair of sweatpants. And as such, they are cranky, but no amount of naps are going to help these boys. They need their mommy to bring them relief. In the week preceding today, they start to verbally poke at each other. Hanzo snaps at Genji when Genji playfully ribs Hanzo. Hanzo accidentally nearly hits Genji with an arrow, and Genji takes it personally. They're a mess, and while you enjoy seeing the two grown men struggle a little, you're done with it when they show up at your door and start bickering nonstop.

"Stop fighting. You're how old? I know you're brothers, and brothers fight. But Mommy wants to see you kiss and make up."

Hanzo's face is blank and Genji, inquisitive. They don't understand the command you're giving them. You take two fingers, hold them apart in the air in front of you, and then bring them together. Their faces light up in understanding. They're happy to be ordered around, shedding the need to make decisions, their day-to-day troubles, and settle into feeling at home under your stern gaze and rules.

At first, their lips connect slowly, making little contact and shy movements. You smirk, enjoying playing the part of puppeteer, and the brothers your puppets. They tilt their heads further, getting more into it, until Hanzo balks, pausing his kisses. Genji taunts him with a short lick up the middle of Hanzo's lips. Hanzo takes the bait, chasing him with a nip at Genji's lower lip, and they French in earnest, with Hanzo pushing Genji. Genji pushes back, the two of them bickering wordlessly.

Genji was smiling obnoxiously through the kisses, maddening Hanzo. He puts up with it for ten more seconds until before he suddenly chomps on Genji's lower lip. He yelps, Hanzo's teeth purposefully coming down on his brother's scarred flesh.

"Mommy!" Genji cries for you with an exaggerated pout. They're both starting to really get into the roleplay.

"Tsk, tsk," you tutt, "I don't know how you can do missions together without supervision if you can't behave when Mommy's watching."

" _I_ behave," Genji says.

"Nonsense," Hanzo cuts in, "I have to pick off the stragglers after you move in. Every time."

Genji taunts Hanzo again with a peck on the lips. They are actually just putting on a show for your benefit. Separate, they're a force, but together, they're unstoppable out in the field. Hanzo snaps a warning with his teeth at Genji's face. He laughs.

"You mostly behave, but sometimes you don't, hmm? That's why you need your mommy to keep you in line."

"We have been good," Hanzo claims, in that deliciously deep voice of his.

"He is right," Genji agrees, his voice not quite as manly. Always has a boyish quality to it, marking him permanently the younger brother, "Mommy, may we come out?"

Your face twists into a snarl.

"On your knees," you demand.

Two pairs of knees hit the floor. Now that they're in their proper place in relation to you, your countenance relaxes; you can think clearly. They wait silently while you decide their fate.

Genji has asked a serious question. You hold the keys to each of their cock cages, and he's asking if they have earned the right to have them off for play. It _has_ been a while since you let them out. You decide, yes, they've waited long enough.

And there's that excitement you feel through your entire body, knowing you guard the gates to their pleasure, and that the two dragons bow to you.

Before you get the keys, _your_ keys, you take the time to point at each of them.

"Stay."

"Yes, Mommy," they say more or less in unison. It stokes the excitement in them when you turn to go get the keys. And in you. Just because you enjoyed making them wait, doesn't mean you didn't miss playtime with them.

You find the key quickly, since it's where you always keep it. Under a multi-coloured pile of undies in your top drawer. You smile and pick it up between thumb and finger and turn around to find the two Shimadas naked, but still kneeling. You give them an exaggerated glare and pop your hands onto your hips.

"We are good boys!" Genji exclaims, pleased with himself. Hanzo nods enthusiastically.

"Mhmmm," you reply, half-convinced.

You have them stay in their current positions. It's a petty thing, but it irks you that there's no way you can remove the cock cages yourself--and you will do this yourself--without getting down on the floor with them. You settle for gently collapsing your legs into sitting cross-legged instead of kneeling.

You don't make them wait when you delicately slide the contraptions off. Hanzo first. You make a show of massaging his cock, which quickly engorges and becomes erect in your hands. Then you do the same to his balls, apologizing with your hands for caging them for so long.

Genji next, with him eagerly pushing his package into your hands. You push the naughty boy back with a single finger to the hip, which is enough to get him to lean back. Two sets of shoulders relax back, their heads hang, and they have their eyes closed, beyond relieved. When the brothers open their eyes, they're glazed over and have them trained on you. Waiting for your next order.

Your boys are ready. If their cocks aren't bobbing from desire, they're moving with the flexing of their stomach muscles. Hanzo's stomach, which draws your hand to it. You glide your palm up his black treasure trail. He blinks, because you're not touching him where he _needs,_ it.

Genji's lips relax open, a whine almost escaping his mouth. Feeling left out, even for a second. Instead, a barely audible mournful sound. Your boys are so needy. Needing their mommy to take care of them. And you will. First, you're going to have your fun.

You take hold of Hanzo's cock at the base. It's as hard as it looks. He grunts and sways forward as if you had yanked on it.

"Try to hold it in, Baby Boys," you remind them. Your order for them to not cum. Not yet. Especially not outside of their mommy's cunt. They know this.

They nod.

You do pull on Hanzo a little, and take him in your mouth. His cock had been waving in your face, red and straining; how could you not?

Maybe you should have slowed down, built it up some more, but you're running low on patience. Your pussy takes over; it demands you get yourself some dick. And two suitable ones are right here, asking you to touch them. You almost choke yourself on the warm length inside your mouth. There's barely enough room for your tongue. You clamp your lips around it and pull back.

Hanzo whimpers deeply. You let it motivate you to go faster, harder. You speed up and mold your tongue around the head, flicking at it. It's salty with precum. You clean it well, and his hands cup the sides of your head. He has to hold on to something. You turn it up a notch again, giving your hands something to do. They explore his warm and soft, but firm, stomach again and further. You tug on his nipples. They're already hard little nubs, perfect for squeezing gently. Hanzo's chest would look lovely splattered with Genji's cum, if you weren't so attached to having it inside you. Hanzo's abs harden under your touch, so you tickle them. He squeaks, as much as a man with a deep voice like his can.

"Momma," Genji says softly, pulling your attention away from Hanzo's front side.

Your angry eyes snap to his face, but your change your mind about scolding him for interrupting you. Two Shimada dicks are better than one, you decide. You brace yourself with a hand on the base of Hanzo's cock again and take your mouth from Hanzo to Genji. You have a hand on each cock now, keeping your boys where you want them.

You fit as much of his length in your mouth as you can like you did with Hanzo. Genji's cock is as warm as Hanzo's, just as solid, but is flexible in a rubbery way. It also leaks more. As soon as you finish swallowing down his precum, more is tickling the back of your tongue. It has a sweet taste. It tricks you into swallowing around him repeatedly to get more, thirsty for the synthetic liquid.

Once you get a good rhythm going, getting your fill of precum, your gaze wanders up Genji's slim form. Genji's not looking at you.

You frown.

He's looking at Hanzo. In fact, they're glaring at each other. Hanzo is no doubt put out that Genji interrupted the head he was getting.

You take your lips from Genji's length, a wet smack following.

"Hey," you bark. The word the has the effect of a whip cracking near their ears. Two pairs of eyes widen and look to you. Guilty, "If you have time to be angry, you have time to kiss."

The two men reluctantly close their heads together and give each other a light smooch.

"Nuh-uh," you scold, "Like you mean it."

Genji wants his blowjob to resume, so he grabs Hanzo's face and presses their lips together. They close their eyes and he pulls Hanzo's upper lip with his teeth, opening his brother's mouth for his tongue. Genji tilts his head and aggressively applies his open mouth to Hanzo's.

You watch them make out, absentmindedly sucking at the head of Genji's cock. _Dance, puppets, dance._

You give Genji what he wants, sucking on the head harder. You pull Hanzo's dick closer. They touch, and you suck them both. Two soft, wet knobs stretching your lips around them. You give up right away on fitting all of them inside and jerk them off instead.

Hanzo pulls away from Genji, whimpering, "Mommy."

Your poor boy needs the situation to slow down. You lick them one more time and then sit back, considering what to do next.

When you stand up, they look to you again. Waiting for direction. You're about to give it to them. Your pussy demands attention; it's too wet to be left alone. A nice, warm, soft mouth would do to clean it.

You reach out your arm and wave Hanzo into a kneeling position. You beckon Genji to you.

"Strip Mommy, please."

You lift your arms, and he takes the hint. He lifts your shirt off. When it passes your sight, you give him a kiss and remind him that he's a good boy. When Genji removes everything, you ask him politely to fold your clothes and put them on your bed to deal with later. He looks a little silly carrying out your order with a full-on erection, but he does it. Your chest swells with pride.

Then you turn to Hanzo.

"My pretty boy," you tell him, sugar dusting your words. You take his chin in hand and then pause to pet his beard with your thumb. It's smooth and soft, "You know you look like how honey tastes? You know that?"

"Yes, Mommy," he answers obediently, and he turns his head to nuzzle your palm. Bumps his nose gently against it, then looks up at you from beneath his lashes.

"Turn off your charm, Brother," Genji says from right behind you, "You are not the only man here."

Hanzo frowned at Genji, a soft pout scrunching his features. He hits your hand with his lips in defiance of Genji's words. The cyborg's arm came around your body, arms and all. The parts were cool and smooth against your bare skin. It didn't matter, you were hot.

"No, no, no," you say, interrupting their brewing spat over you. You push Genji's arm away. He buries his face in your neck and whines, " _No_ ," you repeat, and he hums in question, "Because now Mommy wants you to fuck her."

That gets him to lift his head and lean back out of your immediate space. He waits.

"From behind, Baby," you request, and he softly agrees, "And you, _Honey_ ," you say to Hanzo, "Eat me out."

"Mommy, may I?" Genji asks, patting your leg.

"Go ahead."

He snakes his hand between your thighs and lefts one under the knee, spreading your legs apart. This allows him to penetrate you and gives Hanzo ample access to your clit.

"Take your time, Baby," you say to Hanzo. He knows that it's actually an order, despite it sounding like it isn't.

Genji also takes his cue from what you told Hanzo. He supports your weight with the hand under your knee and his chest, then uses the other guide the head of his dick towards your entrance. It flexes from the anticipation. Genji finds it by touch alone; it's easy because you're drenched and loose.

Meanwhile, Hanzo has been brushing his pursed lips along the sensitive inside of your thigh. Then down towards the ultimate goal, your pulsing nub. He stopped to suck lightly on your lips, barely stimulating your clit beyond. Genji crosses an arm over your chest and enters you then, and your mouth goes slack from the combined pleasures. Not to mention, you have the best view: Hanzo Shimada, face stern with concentration and his mouth between your legs.

Hanzo slowly licks his warm, wet tongue along each side of your clit, still building up to the main event. Genji does similarly, sliding in and out slowly, stretching you and letting you get used to his presence inside you. You need grounding already, and reach down to brush your fingers at Hanzo's silken, black hair. You run your fingertips back along the strands pulled taut into his ponytail. You pluck at the ribbon and it loosens, falling to the floor behind its owner. You weave your fingers into Hanzo's thick mop of hair to hold him where you want him.

Hanzo sucks your nub into his mouth.

"H-hanzo," you whimper.

"He's good for you, Mommy," Genji says.

You lean your head back against Genji to hear more.

"We're good for you, Mommy," he says, driving his cock into you a little faster, "Are we good?"

Genji's arm tightens around your chest, squishing part of the soft flesh of your breasts. He beats his hips against your ass. It's an awkward position, and he has to shift your weight and his aim. But he keeps it up, spurred on by your clenching tightness around him.

"Yeah, Baby, you're good," you pant.

"Ugh," Genji strains. Humid air puffs out of his open mouth, warming your ear and neck. Your body has warmed his cybernetic arm, and there's another source of warmth at Genji's core. Your back drips sweat against his stomach.

You tell him again, that he's a good boy. Hanzo sucks on you harder, quiet slick sounds, and you bend back against Genji's chest and shoulder. Genji fucks you harder when you tell him he's good, so you do it again and again. Each time requires more effort to form the words, as the two men speed you along to your end. Your thighs clamp themselves around Hanzo's head. He moans and grasps your skin where your thighs meet your hips.

"Mommy! Mommy," Genji whispers urgently, "Can I-"

He doesn't finish the question. Another strained moan, louder. His cock stutters to a stop inside you.

"Baby?" you ask.

Genji lets your leg down. He pulls out, leaving a void and something thick dripping from your entrance. Your slick back grows cold from the void that's also between your back and Genji's stomach.

"Mommy, forgive me. I..."

You wave Hanzo away and turn around to cup Genji's face, where the metal meets skin. He stares at your lips instead of your eyes.

Genji actually sheds a couple tears, one from each eye, from the overwhelming nature of his orgasm. And because he wanted so, so much to please you, but he failed, despite his best efforts.

You might cut down on the time they wear the cages in the future to avoid this happening. Their purpose is not to outright /torture/ the brothers. You're disappointed that he won't be inside you anymore today, but it's your job as Mommy to take care of them.

"It's okay, Baby Boy," you coo at Genji. You open your arms, "Come here."

Genji obeys his mommy and comes to give you a nice, tight hug. He gives you a single smooch on the side of your neck and then rests his cheek on your shoulder, mindful of his helm and its edges. Your hand is on his lower back, and you squeeze his solid, cyborg body to you, then rub in circles. Hanzo waits patiently; he knows better than to complain right now.

"Baby?" You ask, and he lifts his head so you can speak face-to-face, "You broke Mommy's rule. You know what that means."

Genji sniffles and gives you pretty puppy eyes, a bit of theatrics, "Yes, Mama."

You give him one more tender, comforting kiss, "Go get the blindfold."

Genji takes his hands from around your body and stands to obey. He goes to your dresser and opens one of the drawers. Out comes a silk scarf, similar to the one Hanzo wears, but pink. It had been a present from them to you. The younger ninja is a good boy, walking to the nearest corner. He kneels, facing it. He ties the scarf around his eyes, the three ribbons now hanging at his back a pretty sight. Genji is no longer allowed to participate in the fun, but he can listen. They're normally obedient boys, but after some naughty peeking, the blindfold was amended to your rule.

You turn to Hanzo with hunger in your eyes, looking him up and down, from hard dick to shiny hair. Now that you have only one man to mother and play with, he has to put up with twice the amount of your sexual energy. You step forward to stand in front of Hanzo and bend down, face-to-face.

"He's being such a good boy about his punishment," you say, kissing him on the lips, "That puts Mommy in a good mood."

One more kiss, twice as forceful, and you shoo him, "On your back, Baby."

There's honey and lust dripping from your words. It has the effect you desire, and Hanzo gracefully rolls back, his abs rippling with the effort. You zero-in on his cock, standing up from his black pubic hair.

"I'm just gonna ride you, my beautiful boy."

You stand astride his hips.

"Hold it still for me," you tell him, pointing at his cock.

You lower yourself onto his lap, his length taking away the emptiness Genji left you with. You look Hanzo in the eye and squeeze around him. He grunts, teeth showing and his jaw clenching.

"Are you close?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Every time you heard the proud man call you Mommy, it was like the first time.

"Try to hold on as long as you can for Mommy, okay?"

Hanzo nods, saving his energy to hold his orgasm at bay.

You wiggle around, feeling the base of his cock deliciously stretch you. Hanzo groans and rolls his head to the side. When you lift yourself and fall back down, you whisper to Hanzo to again hold on. You increase speed rapidly, using Hanzo to get the promise of ecstacy and him filling you with his seed.

Even though you wanted your climactic end, you also wanted to bounce on Hanzo for hours, the head of his cock pistoning up and down inside you. His stomach flexed, and his chest heaved, the blue tattoo rising and falling with it. His hands clung to your thighs with the effort of keeping the tension from exploding behind his dick.

"Hold on for Mommy, okay? Hold on for Mommy," you kept saying, letting loose with your speed. Hanzo started nodding every time you reminded him, but he gave up eventually. Let his head drop back to the floor, biting his lip, and wrinkling his proud, sharp nose.

All the time you spent waiting to play with your boys made it easy to just tip over the edge, and you yelled Hanzo's name.

"Ah, ah, ah, _AH_ ," and Hanzo's cock sprayed unbelievable amounts of cum up inside you. It was going to be quite a mess to clean. But you and Hanzo looked at each other, and it was obvious how done you both were. Sweaty, gross. Hanzo's little bit of hair that normally hangs over his forehead is stuck to the side of his face.

A quiet whine from Genji's corner. You look over and see him hurriedly licking his hand clean, trying to hide the evidence. You roll your eyes. Technically, he didn't break another of your rules.

You lean forward, your weight on your hands and Hanzo's sweaty stomach. You push up with your feet and...ouch...your inner thighs are protesting. You rise up slowly, slowly, then stumble to the side, but Genji catches you with your underarms hooked in his elbows. You look up to him to smile in gratitude.

"Mommy," he smiles back.

"You...almost," Hanzo huffed, "fucked my dick off," another huff.

Genji giggled and helped you stand. You leaned against his solid frame to view Hanzo lying, defeated by your pussy, on the floor.

"He is not usually this vulgar," Genji said, grinning.

"I believe it!"

You looked Hanzo over one more time. The man was about to drop into sleep. His eyelids fluttered. He attempted to move his arms, and they slid uselessly across the floor. Hanzo's pride, his hair, needed to be washed of sweat very badly. You could relate. You needed a wash, as well, but you don't think Hanzo could stand in the shower.

"Hmmm," you considered, tapping your lower lip with a finger, "Would my elder baby like a bath?"

"Please!" Hanzo groaned.

Genji generously carried his spent brother to the bathroom for you. There was something sweet about a younger brother carrying his older brother like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in love with the idea of Genji jerkin off with his hand down his pants, so here is some of that.

"I've had enough of your behaviour. You're not getting any from me today, Genji Shimada."

He showed up with his dick free from his armour to play with like a good boy, concealed only by his favourite dark green sweats, and he was denied. Hanzo glanced at his brother with concealed pity in his eyes before going into your apartment. You shut the door and left Genji to silently pout outside. Genji had irritated his mama one too many times and was banished outside the room for one session. For one fuck, which you were lavishing upon Hanzo. You were already telling him what a good boy he was. What a pretty boy. Most beautiful boy his mommy had ever seen. So good for Mommy.

Genji was about to leave until he heard your voice through the door. He couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but he could guess by your tone. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before pushing his hand down his length. Quickly, and then again slowly and purposefully, maybe bucking into the pressure (he wouldn't admit this if asked later). He stood there for a while, unable to tear himself from the muffled and soft sound of your voice reaching him through the door. 

Then he sighed at himself, turned around, and sat against the wall to stay.

Genji turned his head to glance at your door, wishing he could see through it. His lower lip was shiny with saliva, from being dragged through his teeth numerous times. Neither you or Hanzo knew Genji was eavesdropping outside your door. He knew it was unbecoming of him. But if no one knew he sitting outside your door, no one could judge him. At least, that's what his dick told him.

It strained against the front of his soft sweatpants. Terribly obvious to anyone who might happen to walk down the hallway. Genji raised his left leg and laid his arm on his lap to trap his erection against his thigh. He couldn't help rolling his hips a little to get off on the friction, but now his arousal was hidden.

He rolled his hips again when he heard you hum the way you do when either of your boys slip inside you. _To hell with it_ , Genji thought, and stuck his hand in his right pocket to play with his junk. He rubbed at his balls and tugged on his sack for foreplay.

He forced his fingers further down, squeezing the head. The steady streams of your encouragement to Hanzo and the noises of the abused bed provided ample encouragement for his dick. Made it so that he had to go slowly. Not grip too tightly.

Eventually, Genji's hand slipped out of his pocket and down into his pants proper. He bit back an "Ohhhh, yessss." If anyone was watching, they'd see a twitching bulge in the front of his sweats.

Hanzo moaned painfully, and most of the noise stopped. Genji also stopped, holding his breath. He heard you soothe his brother.

"Hold it in for Mommy..."

The creak of the bed resumed after that, and Genji continued, as well. Hanzo would be able to hold his orgasm at bay, Genji knew he was just being a brat. You either didn't care or hadn't figured it out yet.

Genji tried to imagine what position you and Hanzo were in. Maybe you made him fuck you, made him prove his obedience by waiting for Mommy to finish first, before his orgasm exploded inside him and he groaned helplessly into the ceiling. Or maybe, you bounced on his dick, reveling in the blissful expressions you pulled from him. He could picture the way your breasts bounced, how jiggly they were. The curves of your waist and hips as you sat on his brother's lap like a queen on a throne. He knew you liked it best while leaning back, Hanzo's cock rubbing against the sweet spot just inside your cunt. Genji curled his lip, betting that Hanzo is forgetting to give your breasts some attention while you fucked.

He exhaled and let his head drop back against the wall. Hanzo would be allowed to cum inside you and Genji couldn't. That was the only thing about this that truly bothered him. The only thing that put a damper on his arousal.

Then he remembered that he was jerking off in the hallway outside your apartment like a freak, and his dick came alive in his hand again. Genji had collected many kinks in his lifetime, and public sex was one of them. His tested the hardness, squeezing firmly, and his inhaled at the pleasurable response he got from his own flesh, the breath whistling through his barely open mouth.

Genji couldn't keep his eyes open now. He was close to the finish. He had edged himself for so long that any little thing would push him over. He was going to be loud, no denying it. Afterwards, he would have to leave quickly, in case your neighbours came out to see if someone was in distress.

He gasped and took his hand away, almost losing control. The thought of a stranger finding him a mess in the hallway after cumming inside his pants was too much at this point.

His fingers returned to surround his erection. He hissed through his teeth and tensed his shoulders when he used the gentlest stroke. Almost lost it? again. He attempted another, because it felt so fucking good to be on the precipice.

A shameless whine signaled your end, drowning out Hanzo's cry. Genji's eyes narrowed. He should be the one squirting his load inside you.

"Be a good boy and fuck me again, will you? Make up for Genji's absence?"

Genji lamented that his fingers were not your cunt, clutching around his length as you came. He remembered exactly how that felt-

Cum erupted from Genji's cock. He twitched on the floor helplessly, groaning. It was embarrassing, how wide open his mouth was. He slid down further onto the floor, puffing out of his mouth. His shoulder vents opened and released a steady stream of heat. His head dropped to the side, unable to summon the will to get up. After a minute, the vents retreated into his body, and he slowly, gingerly pulled his hand free from his soiled sweats.

So much cum. Genji grimaced in disgust. He made an attempt to wipe it off on the front of his pants. Then he got to his feet to escape out of the nearest window to return to his bathroom to clean up, red-faced, and feeling like a whore.


End file.
